User talk:Ghgt99
If you are here to leave a hate message, BS about something, or give me a link to the Bakugan Users Wiki, get out or I will block you for 1 day for intimidating behaviour/harassment. Welcome Sorry, I was AFK form the IRC. Oh yeah, you still editing at BF5 wikia? I've been... "Training" AmuletCross. The truth hurts when the facts are delivered by Mr. Fist. 04:54, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Did you seriously just say "If you are still an admin"??? This does not look so good for my mood. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ']]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 20:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Awkward =P. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'DuPlIcAtE']] |''' I can make you one. Just say what Colors and what Text (and font). ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' K, I'll do one, but after an hour. I'm in another place right now. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' . Place in your Custom Signature in your Preferences Menu. PM me if you want a Different Font. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' :NP. Also added the Images. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' Being here for ten mins, then going for an hour to another site, then going to sleep. Kinda lame-ish. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' Join Us! Hey ! Would you like to join a super fun Bakugan User Wiki? You can create any page you want, as long as it's appropriate, and it's totally okay! We don't enforce many rules, but some people get a bit extreme. Anyways, we all would like YOU, , to join us on our Wiki: Bakugan Users Wiki! Thats: bakuganusers.wikia.com http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Thank You and have a great day! Release Your Inner Flame! 04:16, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Done. Please don't do anymore Hello Ghgt99, I am zachattack31. I know that we have not met each other formerly but I need you to stop putting voice actors in the anime season categories. They do not belong in there - I already have confirmation from a couple admins on that. If you do not stop, I will have to let one of the admins know what you are doing. I am not trying to be harsh, it is not in my nature, but just leave the voice actors the way they are unless you have information about them.Zachattack31 (talk) 01:01, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, I am not an admin but I am not one of those guys who acts all crazy like AOH or others. So, just relax and you can count me as a friend. As for number 1, the only reason I got there was because of lucky edits. But thank you for the compliment. I hope you do great things here.Zachattack31 (talk) 01:18, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hi That'd be me ^_^. Since I can't actually see what it looks like in the Activity without saving it (and the message appearing), I didn't really have much of a choice. So I was trying to see what the best look would be. Sorry if there were any inconveniences. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 14:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :It looks different on the Activity than when you preview it. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 14:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, wait, I think I understand what you're saying ... how that popup appears every time? I don't know why that's happening, nobody's actually editing it now. :/ And I got my edits from correcting grammar, uploading pictures, and commenting. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 14:25, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: :: Actually, you could start on the Battle Brawler cards. I'm doing all my Gundalian Invader cards, then Ill move on to NV then Battle Brawlers, since my MS Collection is a little low. Ill go ahead and do the ones I have but they'll be done last. I’m There For you Tomorrow 15:36, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: Actually, Google the card names or look up something along the lines of "Bakugan Battle Brawlers List of Cards". I’m There For you Tomorrow 15:42, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: Okay, great. I'd suggest reading the cards from the pictures and then making pages. I’m There For you Tomorrow 15:50, May 28, 2011 (UTC) :: :: :: From doing this I'm getting respect XD. Hopefully this will lead me to admin. I really wanna help out with the cards. It's also great working on this Project with you ^_^ I’m There For you Tomorrow 15:54, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Card's Name are in Caps. But, you can do what you want =/. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' My crane broke. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' You have to click on the red category and make them... I’m There For you Tomorrow 13:39, May 29, 2011 (UTC) I needed to clean it anyways. The pages do that, just leave them and they'll appear sooner or later. I’m There For you Tomorrow 13:42, May 29, 2011 (UTC) IDC what you do anyways... I’m There For you Tomorrow 00:15, May 30, 2011 (UTC) It is okay Hey there, It's all right. Truthfully, I used to do that with the episdoes also but Twinstar told me that the episodes do not count in that category - only the Bakugan themselves go in that category. But thanks for letting me know.Zachattack31 (talk) 16:36, May 30, 2011 (UTC) tombob.wikia.com Check out solo28's new wiki, tombob.wikia.com. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter (talk) 00:25, May 31, 2011 (UTC) hello do you want to trade anything for a pyrus titanium drago or a razenoid? i will trade for any ventus bakugan.Ventuskuso (talk) 18:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC)ventus kuso hello if you get any,well see...Ventuskuso (talk) 18:23, May 31, 2011 (UTC)ventus kuso Thank you Thank you for the congratulations. Truthfully, I did not even know I reached 5,000 edits yet. Thanks again.Zachattack31 (talk) 20:58, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that is great that you have gotten that many edits in such a short time. I can tell you are going to be great here. And yes, I do like your new signature.Zachattack31 (talk) 21:02, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Answer Let me explain If you upload pictures in groups that only counts as one edit. Ovidkid (talk) 21:07, May 31, 2011 (UTC) hello hello please come to another beyblade wiki that is www.beybladeanime.wikia.com please come to the wiki we have very less users and we are promissing that we will not block you non of the pages are in source mode. Thanks, dude. [[User:Bendo14|There it is, the ]] beauty of Mother Nature... [[User Blog:Bendo14| LET'S BLOW THE CRAP OUT OF IT!]] 16:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Eeh. Maybe. Check it out! Check it out!! Oh yeah! Blasting rage and.. Wicked animal cage. Put in one for more fun. 07:45, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Awesome and good luck! :D Check it out! Check it out!! Oh yeah! Blasting rage and.. Wicked animal cage. Put in one for more fun. 07:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Old Blogs Policy Yup, I'll work on making that an official Policy. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 00:22, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Join Us! Hello ! I'm from Bakugan Users Wiki. It's a really cool wiki. You can make a page all about yourself, participate in tournemtns and contests, be first to know about the New Bakugan News, and Hang with other Bakugan Lovers. Here, we don't have many rules. But we let EVERYONE participate in our activities. So come edit with us at Bakugan Users Wiki - The Bakugan Users Wiki Reach-Out Team My Dream Come True, A Nightmare for You! 04:05, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Nice 2 Meet U I'm LedaMarie but u can call me Leda, this is my username. I'm a huge fan of Bakugan series, especially of NV and MS (I watched in You Tube, thanks 2 Nuzamaki). My fav characters are (in no order): Mira Clay, Alice Gehabich, Runo Misaki, Fabia Sheen, Spectra Phantom, Prince Hydron, Dan Kuso, Marucho Marukura and Julie Makimoto. I'm very happy 2 see Spectra back as a Darkus Brawler alongside Infinity Helios kickin the b##t 2 all the Chaos Bakugan. And, in the 16th episode, his words of disappointment 2 Dan touched me a lot and I almost cried of pain. Well, I told u somethin about me and my preferences. Now, tell me about ur favorite characters and others things cuz, supposedly, we have something in common. Thanks and we talk soon, bye. LedaMarie (talk) 03:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. Spectra's Intermission Scene in MS In the Intermissions Scenes of MS and since he appeared, Spectra tolds something 2 Helios like a robot in the past 2 episodes of this season. Doesn't really weird, right? Have u notice this one, my friend? LedaMarie (talk) 03:49, June 8, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. hmm which episode did Mag mel say his acts of genocide? just asking--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 03:05, June 9, 2011 (UTC) As evil or as good? How do u see Spectra Phantom? As an evil brawler without compassion of anybody or as a good brawler who's worried about the others? A villain brawler should use a Darkus attribute but in the case of Spectra, when he was in NV, he was a Pyrus villain brawler but in MS, now it's a good and cute Darkus main brawler, especia since he appeared 4 the 1st time in the 4th season. He never changed 4 who he is. LedaMarie (talk) 02:56, June 10, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. Pretty good. You? Check it out! Check it out!! Oh yeah! Blasting rage and.. Wicked animal cage. Put in one for more fun. 04:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Have u answer me? Cuz I didn't realize it. Well, 50/50, good, evil... Spectra is Spectra, boy. LedaMarie (talk) 04:08, June 10, 2011 (UTC) How Very Sad! Leda. U left 2 me a message? Hi, I wanna know if u sendin me a message in the moment that I was disconnect. And what u wrote, if I can know? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 02:02, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Can u help me? Please, can u help me with the edition of my profile page? Thanks. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 22:37, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Profile You are not allowed to say your age, location, or date of birth, as per the Bakugan Wiki:Privacy Policy. Please read it to ensure that you aren't breaking any of those rules on your profile, since I already had to remove some information from your Infobox, and I saw some of your information on the rest of the profile (which isn't allowed on the Wiki). --I never read it because it was BORING. 23:02, June 13, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. I already took care of Leda's Infobox. Sorry. --I never read it because it was BORING. 23:03, June 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Yes, you can say Canada. The rule of thumb is just, think about what a stalker would want to know about you. Then, DON'T PUT THAT INFO ON THERE. XDD. --I never read it because it was BORING. 01:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) colaboration maybe u and DQ can colaborate in the edition of my profile page. u agree? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 23:06, June 13, 2011 (UTC) why not her? Cuz i don't know how can I edit my own profile page. So, I decided 2 count with u and with DQ first. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 23:13, June 13, 2011 (UTC) some changes First of all, thank u and DQ, 4 edit my profile page but I want 2 request a final favor. Could u put two colors in the place who locate my photo: pink and lavender (this last one, in the letters)? once again, thank u so much. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 00:06, June 14, 2011 (UTC) change the color If the lavander don't looks so good 4 the letters in my profile's page, u could change from lavander to sky blue, u see that it works. try it. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 04:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Reply Ok, I make some edits in my profile page but I'm not see it yet. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 21:32, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Takin form My profile's page it's takin form with images that I put last night from Fabia Sheen, Mira Clay, Spectra Phantom and Runo Misaki. It's really beautiful... Hey, could u help me doin the template with the episodes of MS? I'll be thankful with ur help, my friend. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 21:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) MS episodes In the episodes Battle Lines, Unlocking the Gate, True Colors (MS), Dangerous Beauty and the episodes previous of this one was a template and I think that I make disappear it. Could u help with that, plz? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 21:55, June 14, 2011 (UTC) It's no normal Don't u realize that the templates appear at the end of the page and some page of the episodes of MS that I have a malfunction. So, could u fix that, plz? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 22:09, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Good Idea Yeah, It will be a good idea. She could fixed all that I malfunctioned yesterday in some pages of the episodes of MS. Tell her in name of Leda. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 22:15, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Code Fixed. It was Leda who accidentally messed it up. When editing it, she accidentally removed a part necessary to "close" the code. --I never read it because it was BORING. 22:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Preparing a signature DQ are preparin a signature 4 me with all details. I can't wait 2 see it and share it with everyone. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 22:59, June 14, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'''Things are]] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Done and Done Sure, of course. I show it 4 everyone who wants 2 see it. PS: it's not over at all but I'm gonna tell u when DQ finished. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 23:04, June 14, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Are u ready? U are the first user 2 introduce my 1st signature made by DQ. Here it is... How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 04:41, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Things are looking brighter! Signature's change I talk with DQ a few minutes ago and I told her that she could make some change in my signature. Cuz I wanna see my signature more beautiful that before. I mean, my signature will be reloaded; u understand, right? Thanks 4 see it, DQ make all the credits. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 20:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Things are looking brighter! Better late than never My friend, thanks 4 makin me a patience gal. All the credits was by DQ and Winx. Hey, let me ask u somethin: In the 8 brawls that Dan and Spectra facin each other durin some episode of NV, what's ur favorite episode ever? At least, pick 3 or 4. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 02:12, June 17, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] I need yo help I need yo help to find out who edited the dreadeon page in game he was Fu*k released in wave 2 trivia he fu*k as he Fu*k drago that's what it said -infinity pyrus Not exactly What the top says a lot of us tried to reverse it or what ev you oh ya revert changes but you can't its like impossible and plus I found out who it was a wikia contributor Nvm It's gone so nvm Actually I refer when Dan and Spectra are enemies, not friends. That's I 4got 2 tell u and some users are understand good. Let me check my talk page one more time. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 02:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Cant I don't have anything like admin rollback so I can't block them and plus now I'm confused one created a page for dreadeon called Fu*k him then a person got blocked for Editing that trivia then bendo commented on dreadeon saying what noob did that but but after a wikia contributor edited the trivia so I'm confused I'm still confused I'm not convincent yet cuz u tell me the scenes, not the episodes. Check the page of the list of NV episodes in this wiki and u recordin these scene that u talk 2 me. Try 2 understand me, my friend. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 02:42, June 17, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Ok... I like these episode but the mines have similitudes like the yours: Gone, Gone Bakugan, Reunion and Spectra's Last Stand, my personal favorite in the whole season and in the entire series. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 02:55, June 17, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Luckily, not I have the luck of born in a beautiful country like Peru. And there's not tornados and hurricanes, luckily. But, take care of this natural disasters. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 03:01, June 17, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Appreciation of Peru What u appreciates from Peru? Or u never know it in ur life? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 03:18, June 17, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] you're gonna love it U never visited? Come on, when u have ur vacations, u must travel 2 Peru cuz my country have great turistic points and his food it's really delicious. Actually, it's the best hole world. In USA, cookin some peruvian food nad u have 2 prove it. You're gonna love it and when u returned, u want 2 visit one more time. I swear it. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 03:34, June 17, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] meetin better Tell me, my friend, who's ur favorite characters of the entire series or did u tell me that? And, have u watched another anime? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 17:25, June 18, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] I have to admit, I've been better. My computer got hit by a virus when I was going through some images, so I have to use my dad's login on the computer. Otherwise, I've been pretty good lately. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until revenge has been claimed." http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 19:42, June 18, 2011 (UTC) I have a Windows. I've been running a bunch of scans, and the virus is starting to go away. And thanks on the sig. I'm starting to like .gifs. =3 http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until revenge has been claimed." http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 19:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) XD Good ol' Sparta... http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until revenge has been claimed." http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 19:50, June 18, 2011 (UTC) o_o Wow. Most I've done is play BD, talk on the IRC, and listen to a video on YouTube on my iPod. ._. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until revenge has been claimed." http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 19:54, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Geez... all I'm doing is browsing through a .gif site and visiting Wikia. I'm not much of a multitasker in general anyways... unless it comes to food. =P http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until revenge has been claimed." http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 19:58, June 18, 2011 (UTC) It's cloudy here, but not raining. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until[[User blog:Bendo14| revenge has been claimed."]] http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 20:02, June 18, 2011 (UTC) At ur request I don't have my favorites animated series except that I watch The Fairly Oddparents. However, my favorites japanese series, besides Bakugan, are Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Pokemon, Digimon, etc. And, talkin about BBB, my favorites characters are Mira Clay, Alice Gehabich, Spectra Phantom, Marucho Marukura, Fabia Sheen, Dan Kuso, Prince Hydron, Runo Misaki and Julie Makimoto. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 20:46, June 18, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] A doubt, again Now that in MS we see it a villain with the spiky hair, I want 2 ask u somethin: What do u prefer: Anubias or Specta Phantom and 4 why reason? Did I ask u this question before or it's the 1st time? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 02:03, June 19, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] An acclaration... Somethin that appreciate Spectra it's that never be work it with Mag Mel... I know both use a mask 2 protect his identity but I want 2 see Anubias and Mag Mel fightin against him with Dan Kuso (after his redemption) and that will be the most epic battle ever. Anubias always be evil and Spectra was evil but not anymore. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 02:20, June 19, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Ok, I'm wait... Don't worry, I'm gonna wait anytime that u wanted. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 02:27, June 19, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Who's narrated the 19th episode? Have u watched the preview of the 19th episode? Who will narrated in this one? Have a great Father's Day alongside him. Have Fun and Enjoy! How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 20:03, June 19, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] My daddy Well, my daddy have 63 years old. Was a former major and he's a good father 4 me and my brother. Also, he's one of my BFF alongside my mommy, my bro and all the users in the wiki, like u. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 20:35, June 19, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie|'looking']] [[User_blog:LedaMarie|'brighter!']] Yes Of course I have a twitter: twitter.com/@nuskita_love. U can follow me and send me messages anytime u want. So, we can keep in contact. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 21:22, June 19, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] It's not the phrase. The phrase are "I Don't Have a Profound Sadness in my Life, I'm Happy 4 who I am", put the letters in green lemon, melon and magenta The previous phrase it's that I'm usin and that's signature that DQ and Winx created 4 me. BTW, tell 2 Winx if he could fixed that. Thanks 4 understand this situation and have a great Father's Day Ever. Kisses. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 22:40, June 19, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Instead of melon Could u change the color melon and put electric blue in the signature, plz? I like but just change one color, thanks. Kisses. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 23:05, June 19, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Request In the plot of Spectra's Last Stand, I left a quote... could u put this one before that the plot, plz? How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 23:41, June 19, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Ok, good Doesn't matter... U did what u have 2 do, I appreciate u. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 23:53, June 19, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Today I talk with DQ and I'm try 2 fix my 2nd signature but I don't get any answer 4 her. Could u changed the part in melon 2 the color lightnin blue, plz? And, then send 2 me the code 2 copy and paste, plz... Btw, last night, I talk with SakuraMiya in the chat and she's peruvian like me, she likes the Bakugan Series and she speaks spanish, too. It was so much fun talkin with her. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 01:45, June 21, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Hey, my friend. I'm addin ur mail in my Messenger, I hope we can meet each other in the chat 4 talkin about Bakugan and some Miscellanea. ps: have u fixed my 2nd signature? Kisses. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 02:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Contact me!! I leave my Facebook, Twitter and my mail: *Facebook: www.facebook.com/ElaraBelen *Twitter. www.twitter.com/@nuskita_love *E Mail: albadf_17@hotmail.com Ok, that's all my contacts. So, u can follow me anytime u want 4 talkin about Bakugan and anything else that we love it. Kisses. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 02:08, June 22, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| looking]] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] Reply Try asking Winx or DM. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 22:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Actors Hey there, I got all of my information on every Voice Actor from the website Anime News Network. According to them, Chris McCawley voiced Gus Grav, which was surprising to me because according to the list of actors for the New Vestroia, there is no actor named Crispin Freeman or whatever his name is. Anyway, here is the website in case you wanted to see it for yourself - www.animenewsnetwork.com. Zachattack31 (talk) 23:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Light Blue 4 Oil Blue In the second part of 2nd signature, could u change the color light blue 4 an oil blue? Also, could u grow up and put all in bold letters, plz? Thanks and Kisses. How Very Sad! Leda. (talk) 23:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) [[User:LedaMarie|'Things are']] [[User Talk:LedaMarie| '''looking']] [[User_blog:LedaMarie| brighter!]] I Don't Have a Profound Sadness in my Life, I'm Happy 4 who I am. Reply Hey there, Just to let you know, even if I wanted to help out, I don't know how to do a signature since I do not use one. So, no problems on this end. Thanks for letting me know though. Just to let you know, I may contact Nelvana Entertainment or Spinmaster tomorrow and see if they can tell me who was Gus Grav's Voice Actor was in order to clear this up. Thought I would tell you first. See you.Zachattack31 (talk) 03:15, June 23, 2011 (UTC) need help, can you help me make a signature ... http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users - Lord of Pyrus I agreed to your post on Bendo's Talkp page about Infinity Pyrus spamming. Yes, he's spamming. Thinking with Portals. 04:48, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yep, it's starting to become spam. I'll talk to him about it in the morning. Thanks for letting me know. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until[[User blog:Bendo14| revenge has been claimed."]] http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 05:01, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Avatar My Avatar is the newest mask for metal band Slipknot guitarist Mick Thompson. How can I [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'live without the ']]ones I love? 13:58, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I just woke up, so I really don't know how I am doing right now. How can I [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'live without the ']]ones I love? 14:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Don't bother with the guy. He doesn't listen. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|''to serve as a warning to others.]] 18:25, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 22:17, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey GHG go on the ic where there is only me and you.. i am officially tired with the people on the irc :I. AND i was looking foward to going on.KellynKaz (talk) 02:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'll handle it from here. (chainsaws buzz in the background) >=) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until revenge has been claimed."'' http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 03:47, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Vandals gonna vandalize, admins gonna... do admin stuff to get RID of vandals. =P http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until revenge has been claimed." http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 03:49, June 26, 2011 (UTC) I go to bed at 1:00 A.M. or 2:00 A.M. Then I get up at 9:00. I sleep in a LOT. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until revenge has been claimed." http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 03:56, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'd say so. If we needed new admins, I'd say you and Zach would be good candidates. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until revenge has been claimed." http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 04:03, June 26, 2011 (UTC) True... I do think you would be a good Admin. That is, if we need another Admin sometime. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until revenge has been claimed." http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 04:07, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Koisuru's off of wiki forever, as far as I know. We haven't had the need to replace him lately... http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until[[User blog:Bendo14| revenge has been claimed."]] http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 04:17, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hi! hey whats up Ghgt99? Can you tell me how to do those quotes that you and other users use. Heh. I've been off for almost a month now. But I'm pulling off an all-nighter too. Uploading YouTube videos, editing, etc. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until revenge has been claimed." http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 06:44, June 28, 2011 (UTC) o-o I love waterparks. We have one nearby with the most epic slides. But yeah, we are lucky compared to you guys in Canada. =\ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until revenge has been claimed." http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 06:56, June 28, 2011 (UTC) ...meh...once. I believe. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until revenge has been claimed." http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 07:00, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Wow. I had a bit of a fight with a guy once. It wasn't much of a fight though. One kid was acting really annoying, so I went up to him, and socked him full in the stomach. I knocked the wind out of him, so that was it. =P http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until revenge has been claimed." http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 07:09, June 28, 2011 (UTC) A MACHINE GUN?! Man. I haven't touched a single real gun or anything like that ever. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until revenge has been claimed." http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 07:14, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I'll bet it was. =\ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""The raging flames]] will not cease until revenge has been claimed." http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 07:19, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm listening to videos on my iPod, editing, uploading a video onto YouTube, and... yeah. That's it. Also, new sig. =D http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""I'll give you ']]a brief history of pain with the back of my hand!"'' http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 07:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. It's from one of my favorite YouTube videos. http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif[[User Talk:Bendo14|""I'll give you ]]a brief history of[[User blog:Bendo14| pain with the back of my hand!"]] http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/7/7f/Blazin_Fire.gif 07:50, June 28, 2011 (UTC) reply Ghgt99, i meant how you would do that quote, the auro of my awesomeness shall destroy you, how do you do that. THANKYOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCHHHHHH! Dream,Believe,Achieve! HSP Cards... I've got the series ready to upload. Question- do you want to do the pages? Let me know, bro... ¡¡oooɥoooʍ 22:28, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. You made the 2000th page on the wiki! :D [[User:TooNBaku|'''My one purpose in life is]] [[User talk:TooNBaku|''to serve as a warning to others.]] 20:10, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Wow, you noticed quickly! AOH and I were wondering how long it would take for you to notice ;). Was there a notification that said that you became an Admin? And I gave it to you to see how well you could handle being an Administrator, since we have a bit of a lack of Admins right now. Another person is becoming an Admin, but the identity will be a secret ;) --Get away, run away, fly away! 22:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :It says it when you edit a page? Well, I'll introduce you as an Admin tomorrow. --Get away, run away, fly away! 22:13, July 9, 2011 (UTC) You obviously have NO CLUE that I am the HEAD CRAT there. I knew about this before I unbanned him. ROW ROW, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I'M ]]THE POWAH! 00:52, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Card Pictures Hey there, Ghgt99, I would put the pictures up if I could but my laptop is currently being fixed (badly cracked screen) at the moment and I am being forced to use my parent's old computer, which does not have the same features as mine. The Paint tool I usually use for pictures is different on Windows XP and I can't crop the pictures the same way as on Vista. I would much rather put the picture in at the same time in order to save me the trouble of going back and doing them again, but I can't. However, when my laptop gets fixed, I will do them. But I thought it would be better to put the pages in for each card ahead of time in order to get it finished. Also, I would much rather to do the card effects at the same time as well, but I am also taking these cards off of Bakugan.com and I can't read the effects clearly. I am trying to figure out how to magnify the cards so I can read the effects clearly. So, until I get my laptop back, I have two disadvantages. I hope this clears things up.Zachattack31 (talk) 16:53, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I do put pictures on the pages, I make. The pages I'm editing right now, aren't mine. [[User:TooNBaku|'''My one purpose in life is]] [[User talk:TooNBaku|''to serve as a warning to others.]] 17:10, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Really? I'll go check and see if it's ok with me. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 17:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) It's working fine. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 17:16, July 11, 2011 (UTC) What country are you using to get in? Or you can't even see that? [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 17:21, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know 99, Just to let you know, once my laptop is fixed, I have every intention of going to every card page I did and put the picture in as well as the effects for each card. It is just that right now, I can't because I don't have the right stuff to do that now. I hope you understand what I am going through and what I will do when I am back at full editing strength. Thanks.Zachattack31 (talk) 17:22, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my God. That is serious. I certainly hope you are going to be okay. Have you gone to a hospital yet or something? If you have not, you should do it quickly.Zachattack31 (talk) 17:30, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Really? I did not know that. Of course, I am terrible when it comes to anatomy. Anyway, glad you are okay and congrats again on being the newest admin here. I know you will hold the position well.Zachattack31 (talk) 18:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Blog If you are talking about THIS Blog, then yes. Bring it on Bakugan! Let's Do This! 14:47, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sure! makes the users behave ;D The Demon Sweetie. 20:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) LOL ROFLMAO! NOOBS shall fall before the template XD The Demon Sweetie. 07:36, August 2, 2011 (UTC) This is the problem i am having Thanks for the refresh Ghgt99. U see because my computer throws a spazz when i try to edit sometimes and KellynKaz thinks i am responsible for her computer problems Aquos Rules 12:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Aquos Rules 12:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC)User: Aquos rules12:16, August 5, 2011 (UTC)Aquos Rules And i also was not mocking KellynKaz 100% honest.Aquos Rules 15:04, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Why did you block me? I haven't entered any incorrect info at all ! If this is the thing with Reptak , I said it was a possibility as he ressembles Scorpion in a few ways so can you please delete the block because i don't see any problems with what I may have edited Thanks in advance Charlie Abbott HELP!!! hey 99 its me Crimsonstorm. i was trying to fix the plitheon page. and a wiki glitch happened. i tried to undo it but it wouldnt let me. Do you think you can fix it? thanks, Crimson [[file:Sp0.PNG] Arent we all insane, From one's creation, to their doomsday and demise? 16:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC)] Thanks you! i came to say thanks for helping me. i tried but it wouldnt let me. so thanks, i appreciatie it. [[file:Sp0.PNG] Arent we all insane, From one's creation, to their doomsday and demise? 17:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC)] :D Thnx broski The Demon Sweetie. 21:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) i might now how to do a sig with one link, but not multiple ones. that would be cool. thanks for asking [[file:Sp0.PNG] Arent we all insane, From one's creation, to their doomsday and demise? 23:15, August 5, 2011 (UTC)] Ya You know the reason why aoh is leaving right , he told me too. I dislike those to so much now.-RBL YA I am not suprised that i know and you know because we are really buddies of aoh, i also think nuza and bendo knows.-RBL Reply Thats what i know-RBL ;D yes i know, i'm part of the chess game too.The Demon Sweetie. 06:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey 99, can u come on the chat! and then we can chat? AHEM Tell me when you get on and meet me at this wiki's chat. You and I need a little pow-wow. Ten[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'scy''']]the 15:33, August 14, 2011 (UTC) How do you become an admin? It sounds so cool! --Darkusslayer